Military love!
by Lover1420
Summary: I'm not good at writing a summary. This is my first fic. I hope you like it. Rated M for later chapters. there is a plot.
1. Our Song

note: okay this is my first fanfic so sorry if its not good so the only way i will update is with some reveiws.

I do not own swac or any songs.

~**~SPOV~**~

Tonight is the premiere of a movie Chad, Twani, and I are in. Twani played a tomboy, I played a princess, and Chad played the boy who fell for me when he didn't know I was a princess. After filming the movie Chad and I spent more and more until we started dating.

"Sonny, are you ready yet?" I heard Twani yell up the stairs.

"Yeah, almost." I yelled back. After a few seconds I heard footsteps, _oh no Twani is coming up here to drag me downstairs _I thought as I heard a knock.

"Sonny, c'mon we're going to be late" I heard Chad say as I applied the last of my makeup. I opened the door to see Chad's blue eyes scanning me from head to toe.

"Wow, Sonny you look... wow!" he said he has always loved this dress on me. It was a strapless black dress that went right below my knee.

"Thanks, your looking good yourself" I said taking his hand and heading downstairs. When we got there I saw Twani and Niko.

"Hey guys where is everyone else?" I asked as we walked out of the house.

"They are in the limo" Niko said getting in himself.

"Hey guys" I said as the driver pulled away. The ride to the premiere was filled with small talk, jokes, and laughs. We arrived at the permire about half an hour later. Chad and I were the first out to be meet with cameras and questions. There was a question that I heard that was in my mind throw the movie. Someone yelled over everyone else "Are you and Chad sleeping together?" but I walked on as if I never heard it.

************

After the Premiere Chad and I went back to my house and watched a few other movies.

"Chad its late why don't you just stay here and we can go to the studio together in the morning" I said getting up to clean up the snacks and drinks.

"Yeah, do you still have some of my cloths here?" he asked following me in to the kitchen. Chad has stayed over before and left some of his cloths every time he had his own drawer in my closet.

"Yes, because they never made it back to your place" I said turning to go upstairs.

"I'll stay do you want me to sleep in the other room or with you?" he said jokingly he always slept in my room with me even when I lived with my mom.

"Very funny Chad. I need to get in the shower." I said walking to my bedroom.

"Alone no fun can I join you" he asked walking closer to me.

"You know I wouldn't mind that but I'm waiting for the right moment." I said putting my hand on his chest to stop him from walking any closer.

"Fine I don't want to push you into something you don't wanna to do, as long as you know I love you." he said. I lent up and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for not pushing, and I love you too." I said turning to walk in my bathroom.

After a short five minute shower I was tired. I throw one of Chad's tees on before walking out of the bathroom to find Chad with my guitar playing 'our song' by Taylor swift. I started to sing along with him.

"_Our song id the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late,tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone, and you talk real slow_

_Cause its late and your momma don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh, _

_the first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, before I said amen _

_Asking god if he could play it again" _Chad and I finished.

" I remember the weekend you toke me and everyone else to Wisconsin that was our first weekend as a couple" Chad said putting my guitar on its stand.

" Yeah I do too we danced to that song" I said getting under the covers.

" Yeah what a weekend that was, well lets get some sleep I love you sonshine" Chad said getting under the covers with me, and wrapped his arms around me.

" I love you too heart throb" I said getting comfortable. I got a chuckle from Chad before I let sleep take me.

I awoke to a loud crashing noise. I rolled over to feel if Chad was still in bed and he wasn't. I looked at the clock it was 2:00am. I sat and saw Chad at the door with my baseball bat in hand.

"What was that, Chad?" I asked getting up.

"I don't know but grab your phone and stay beside me at all cost, okay?" he asked. I nodded and garbed my phone. We walked into the main room to see no one. The front door was wide open and some of my stuff was gone.

"Oh! My! God! Chad I'm calling the cops" I said dialing 911. After calling I went to see what was missing. Some of my pictures and my guitar that stayed downstairs were gone.

"Well that's weird they only toke some pictures of me and my old guitar" I said. Around five minutes later the cops got there. After all the questioning Chad and I left.

** In the car**

"Here call my mom and tell her that we're on our way over, she should be up by now" Chad said handing his phone over to me. I found his mother's name and pressed send. It only rang twice before she answered.

" Chad are you okay?" she asked in a rush.

"Hey, sorry its Sonny" I said she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hi Sonny how are you?" she asked in her motherly tone.

"Not good, Chad and I are on our way over I'll tell you when we get there" I said. After saying this we said our good byes.

"She said that she'll make us breakfast" I said giving him his phone. "but first I need pants in stead of these shorts. Do you think you can stop some where and get me some sweats or something?" I asked looking down at the shorts I throw on before the cops got there.

"Um... yeah there is a walmart up the rode I can stop there. What time do you need to be on set?" he asked pulling into the walmart parking lot.

"Shit I forgot I have to be there at like noon , what about you?" I asked looking at him.

"1:00 so we've got time" he said before getting out. Lucky us it was still early and not many people were up yet.

* * *

**Chad's mom's house**

I told Kaylyn (Chad's mom) what happened at my house and she said that we could stay at her house if we would like, but I didn't want to stay there so we chose to stay at Chad's for a while.

note: hope you liked it


	2. You and me

Note: Thank you who reviewed it meant a lot to me that someone is reading this. I hope you like it. In the last chapter I used the name Kaylyn, this chapter I will be using the names Josh, Taylor, Elizabeth, and Jessica. Kaylyn and Josh are my friends and Jessica is a girl version of Jessie and he is my friend to. Elizabeth and Taylor are names I just happen to like. =)

I do not own SWAC.

*~*SPOV*~*

**Studio**

" Hey Sonny I need to talk to you and Chad so come to my office after rehearsal I have something important to tell the two of you" Marshal said as I entered the set.

"Yeah okay we'll be there" I said heading over to Tawni and the rest of the _So Random_ cast.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked once I reached them.

"We heard what happened at your house are you okay?" Grady asked looking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm going to be staying with Chad for a while but its fine" I said taking my script.

After rehearsal I went to Chad's dressing room.

" Chad Marshal wants us to go to his office he has something to tell us" I said walking in.

"Hey hon, how was your day?" he said getting up to sand next to me. I lent up to kiss him.

"Good , how was yours, wait tell me while we walk to Marshal's office." I said taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Mine was fine, why are you in a rush to get to his office?"he said walking beside me.

"I don't know but he said it was important so it must be" I said. We reached his office Tawni, Grady, Niko, Zora, James, Portland, and Marshal were in the room.

"Hey guys whats going on?"Chad asked holding my hand, sitting down so I could sit on his lap.

"Marshal wanted us all here for some reason" Portland said looking back at a very nervous Marshal.

"I'm sorry kids but after this season of both shows the shows will end the studio is closing. So both the shows castes will be filming a movie each and you will be filming in North Carolina. I can't go but I do have a friend there who will watch over both movies." Marshal said before anyone could speak.

"WHAT!!" everyone yelled at once. " that can't be Marshal what... why?" I asked jumping up.

" Money is running out for the studio is losing everything so the two hit shows get to make a goodbye movie so that is what you will be doing after filming the seasons." Marshal said looking at all of our sad faces. None of us wanted to have our shows end.

" So when do we leave for North Carolina?" I asked looking at Marshal and seeing he was upset as well.

" Well you finish shooting in a two weeks so after then you will have about a week then you leave a the day after Sonny's birthday" Marshal said walking out of his office and to his car.

"Well then we leave then and we have fun while we can but its getting late." I said helping Chad up.

"Yeah Sonny can you take me home?" Chad asked " Shit I forgot I can't I have to go see my mom I'm sorry baby" I said.

My mom has gotten married a few years back and now I have a little brother and two little sisters.

"Oh well I'll ask Niko if he can and I'll see you later, right?" he asked wrapping his arms around me.

" Later as in tomorrow, that is how ever if you want to help babysit" I said wrapping my arms around his neck "and helping Tawni, Portland, Zora, and myself shop too." he gave me a face after I said the word shop.

" Yeah, I think I'll see you after you go shopping, so we can go out to eat just the two of us in our spot tomorrow nigh around 9:00?" he asked. I thought for a minute then I nodded and pecked his lips before leaving.

" Bye baby." I yelled after him.

**Next Day**

**Sonny's mom's**

"Hey mom, Josh how are you two?" I asked walking in to my mom's house. Josh was my new step-dad, he was cool but knew how to put his foot down if he needs to.

"Hey Sonny we're alright you seem happy" my mom noticed. She always noticed my mood change.

" I am mom, I don't know why but I am." I said picking up Elizabeth, she looked a lot like me but she has blue eyes not brown.

"Well we have to go and we will be back next Monday the numbers are in the bag and that is in Taylor's room" My mom said putting her coat on.

" Kay mom I love you be safe" I said as the walked out of the front door. I put Lizzy in her play pen with Taylor and Jessica. Soon after my phone began to play 'gotta find you' by the Jonas brothers I pulled it out.

"Hello." I said acting as if I didn't know it was Chad.

"Hey" he said on the other end.

" Hey I got Tawni to watch Lizzy, Taylor, and Jessica so we can go out tonight." I said going to get the bags for the babies.

" You think she'll be okay with them?" he asked. Tawni had never really liked to be around babies for a long period of time but she had become close to these three.

" Yeah Portland and Zora will be there too plush we can't stay out to late." I said looking out the window. I saw Josh had left me the ford explorer of his.

"How about we just hang out at my place I have a bedroom we can get the portable cribs from your house and put them in there and you can be in my room." he said.

" Yeah that would be cool." _Beep _I looked at my phone to see that Josh was calling me.

"Hey can I call you back Josh is calling me."_ Beep_

" Yeah I"ll talk to you later bye."he said I said my goodbye and went to answer Josh.

"Hey" I said answering it quickly .

"Hey I wanted to tell you that the keys for the ford are in the bowl on the counter in the kitchen." he said. I walked to the bowl he was talking about and there sat the keys for the ford and the house.

" Thanks Josh." I said

" No problema, and be careful Sonny." I could here my mom in the background she yelled "I love you baby"

"Tell her I love her too and you take care of my mom for me" I said walking over and grabbing the three seat stroller and putting the kids in one at a time.

"I will Sonny bye." Josh said and hung up.

Once I got everything in the truck I started to drive over to Chad's house, he was going to watch them while Portland, Tawni, Zora, and I went shopping. I called Tawni to tell her that Chad and I were going to stay in, she was a little happier.

** Later that night at Chad's**

We were sitting on the couch watching the news when a picture of a plane that had crashed. Right after the picture my phone rang and I got worried because my mom and Josh were on a plan headed the same way the one that crashed was.


	3. You & me plus 3?

**Note: Okay I'm having fun writing and I have started a new story for Camp rock so be looking for it soon :)**

**I do not own SWAC or any song.**

"Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Is this a Ms. Sonny Monroe?" a very deep chesty voice asked.

"This is she may I ask who this is?" I asked looking at Chad worried. I sat down next to him and put the phone on speaker.

"I'm police chef Johnson of Wayne county in North Carolina I have some bad news you mother and father have been killed in a plain crash." I started crying by the time he said 'bad news'. I looked at Chad and he was teary eyed.

"I'm so sorry Ms. We will be sending the bodies back to L.A and once again I am sorry." he said I hung up after he gave me the details about the bodies coming back to L.A.

"Chad their ... their dead ... how? Why?" by now I was baling.

"Shh Sonny it's okay it was just their time." Chad cooed in my ear as he held me close.

It was two days later that I had to meet with my mom and Josh's lawyer to settle all of their stuff.

"Ms. Monroe your mother and her husband have left you everything including the custody of your little sisters and brother Taylor, Elizabeth, and Jessica is that right?" he asked I nodded. After I signed all the paper I left. The next day was my mom and Josh's funeral.

**Two weeks later**

"Are you excited about filming our last shows in North Carolina?" Tawni asked as she walked in to the house.

"No not so much the plain crash was in North Carolina." I said getting the stuff for the babies ready. They were going and would be watched by Marshal's brother's wife.

"That's true but we can now start our movie career and your singing." Tawni said helping me get stuff ready.

" Yeah but Tawn I now have kids I have to care for and Chad can continue his acting career so I'm stuck playing mommy now. I wasn't ready for this but I now have to grow up and I'm just not ready." I said putting the last of the things in the bag.

"Sonny you have the natural instincts of a mother already you always have had them so don't worry and you could get a nanny." she said as I went to put the stuff in the car, the babies were taking a nap.

"I wouldn't feel right if I had a nanny to raise my kids … I mean siblings." I said as I put everything in the trunk.

"Sonny they are going to call you mom when they get older because she died so you can call them your kids and the nanny would only watch them when you are filming or on stage." Tawni said as we walked back in to my parents house. I would be selling that house and Chad and I would be moving into my house.

" I don't know I'll think about it and by the end of filming our movie you'll be the second to know" as I said second she gave me a look and then said "Chad would be the first."

" I better be bitch I'll be pissed if you don't tell me." Tawni said going to get the babies to leave. I walked around I've spent my life in L.A at this house this was home._ I'm going to miss this place so much_ I thought to myself as Tawni came down with Lizzy and Taylor.

"Where is Jessica?" I asked

"She's up stairs I don't have three hands god you go get her." she said going to go strap them in.

" My bad I still love you" I said going to get Jessica.

" completely homo." she said laughing. Tawni, me, and a lot of our other friends always say 'completely homo' as a joke and laugh when people stare at us.

"Yeah lets go so we can get them ready for the flight to North Carolina.

* * *

Note : Hoped you liked it review if you will

=D


	4. Replay

Note: So I'm back. Sorry about the wait I've been working with

Nollapeli she is awesome read some of her stuff as well. We are working on a story together so look for it soon under KayTabProductions. It will be up as soon as we finish.

Also a thank you to who reviewed.

I don't own anything but the idea

" Sonny relax please everything will be fine they are with Michelle and she loves kids." Tawni said as we left I was worried about my little brother and sisters. I haven't left them at all really since my parents died. It was the first day of filming and I was upset that 'The Falls' were filming at the same time. So at this time many things were going throw my head like, _are the kids going to be okay, I wish I could be with Chad, _and my lines for today's filming. It will be odd because we won't be filming in front of people and I'm so used to that.

"I'll try but no promises." I said getting ready for a long day of filming.

Later that night I was in Tawni and Zora's room. All the girls were in there getting ready for a night on the town. Zora and James would be staying behind as they were only 16. The babies would be staying with them in James' room Zora would also be staying with him so that everyone can have their own room when they got back.

"So we will go where ever you two want tomorrow, okay?" I asked as Tawni did my make up.

"Yeah sure we can go to the mall and the movies or something." Zora said standing to put Taylor in the his portable crib.

"Sure what ever you guys want to do promise you that and it has to be legal." Tawni said as she finished my make up. She was adding the 'it has to be legal' thing for Zora mainly.

"Fine but no complaining from the girls if the guys complain oh well. Oh we can have a girl shopping day, that sounds good to me, how bout you Sonny?" She looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

**Club**

"Sonny would you like to dance?" Chad asked. he sat his drink down and toke mine and sat it down as well. He stood and helped me up.

"Do I have a choice in the matter. I'm already getting up." I said taking his hand. He lead me to the dance floor. He went over to the DJ and made a request. Once he got back over to me 'Replay' by Iyaz. It was our song that matched us perfectly. We started to dance and then I noticed that Tawni,Niko,Portland, and Grady were on the dance floor around us but the the music took my focus away from them and back to the song.

_Who would have ever knew_

_That we would ever be more than friends_

_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

_She like a song played again and again_

_That girl, like somethin' off a poster_

_That girl, like a dame they say_

_That girl, is a gun to my holster_

_She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can;t keep out_

_Got me singin' like_

_Na na na na Everyday_

_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_See you been all around the globe_

_Not once did you leave my mind _

_We talk on the phone, from nigh til the more_

_Girl you really change my life_

_Doin' things I never do_

_I'm in the kitchen cookin' things she likes_

_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_

_someday I wanna make you my wife_

When that last line came out Chad and I were up there near the DJ and Chad stopped dancing as did all our friends.

"Sonny how bout it will you marry me?" he asked. _Aww he picked that song to – wait he just asked me to marry him oh god! _I thought


	5. My sonshine and only mine

Note: I'm back!! Check out my and Nollapeli's story under KayTabproductions.

So its been awhile since I updated sorry about that life is busy. So hope you like/love this chapter.

Warning: this chapter has somewhat of a lemon.

Wish I owned it but I don't!

"Yes Chad, oh my god yes!"I said tears running down my face.

"Sonny you have just made me the happiest guy in the whole world" Chad said as he reached in his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful yet simple ring. A diamond was set on it and on the inside were the words' I'm forever yours'.

"Chad its so beautiful" I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

After a few hours of dancing and talking we went back to the room.

**back in their room**

"Chad, we only have three more days and its over 'The Falls' and 'So Random' will be gone." I said siting on the bed. Chad sat next to me.

"Yeah I know. But look on the bright side you can start your singing career,like you've always wanted and I could restart mine." He said taking my hand in his.

"But I don't think I could..."

"Baby, you can do anything if you put your mind to it and don't give up" Chad said cutting my ranting.

"Thanks Chad, I'll have to see what Lisa thinks. I'll go see her when we get back home."

"Well why don't I help you out of that dress, soon-to-be Mrs Copper."Chad asked running his hand up and down my arm.

"Sure why not Mr. Copper." I said moving over to where I was straddling his lap. Before I knew it I was dress-less and Chad was kissing every inch of my body.

"Sonny I love you so much..." Chad would say in between kisses. He continued to kiss my stomach, my belly button and then he stopped at my pantie line. He looked up asking if he could keep going. I nodded unable to speak. He continued down pulling them off as he went. He kissed his way back up and crushed his lips to mine.

"Do you want me to finger you?" Chad asked in his sexy husky voice. I nodded still unable to find my voice.

He stuck one finger in and started a nice rhythm. I began moaning extremely loud. Chad chuckled and stuck another in and continued with the same rhythm. When he pulled them out I was so close. He reached over to his pants and pulled a piece of foll out of his back pocket.

"Sonny this might hurt since you... well you know."Chad said sitting back putting the condom on. He sat back up and placed himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly and locked his eyes on mine. I felt pain as he entered and he could see it in my eyes because he stopped. He looked at me in concern I just nodded for him to continue. And he did but slower than before.

" Chad I'm not a ...uhhh... a baby doll you can be ...uhh... ruff I like it like that." I barley manged to say in between moans.

"Are you sure Sonny I don't wanna hurt you anymore." Chad said stilling him self once again

"Chad" I wined when he stopped. He started again but fast and hard.

I felt my self coming up to my climax and I could tell Chad was as well. He pulled out just before he hit is climax and cam all over me and helped me to my climax. After that we laid in bed and soon after I feel asleep my head on his chest. But before I feel asleep I heard Chad whisper " I love you my sonshine there will never be another."

* * *

Note: sorry about the wait had my brothers kids here and had to watch the.

So tell my whatca think and review if you will.

Oh! Before I forget... again... I have Twitter so feel free to follow me my name is Supergirl1420 so go for it I try to tell when I'm about to update.


	6. Big news

Note: So in a few days it will be spring break so I wont be able to update so this will have to do for a while, but don't worry I will be back after that. Have any of you checked out 'Everything' by KayTabproductions? If not go read it please. Its good and funny.

I don't own SWAC & song just the plot.

I awoke in Chads arms like I have for the past few months, but this time it was different, I was nude as was Chad. I looked up at Chad to find him still asleep. I got up and walked in to the bathroom. As I walked I started feeling sore. I decided to take a hot shower and then go get the stuff together because today we were scheduled to be leaving for L.A later this afternoon.

I took a short shower trying to relax my nerves and aches. When I got out and went back into the bedroom Chad was still asleep. I decided I would leave him for now. I got dressed and looked at the clock it was only 10. As I sat down in the living room of the hotel suit my phone began ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Zora.

"Hello" I answered.

"Oh, Hey your up." She said a little surprised.

"Yeah I was just about to call you to see if you were so I could come over and get the kids so that you could pack." I said getting up and walking to the small kitchen.

"Yeah come on over if ya want." she said. I told her I'd be over there in a few and hung up.

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote a few words for Chad if he were to wake up before I get back.

_Chad,_

_I just went to get the kids I'll be back._

_Sonny _

I read it and then left it were he could see. I headed down the hallway and stopped at Zora's room.

I knocked and Zora opened the door. When I walked in I saw James playing with Taylor and Jesse while Lizzy was in Zora's arms. I smiled at this.

"So what happened last night?" Zora asked with a knowing smile.

"Well Zora with that smile I think you know." I said siting on the bed.

"Well, yeah but still tell me how he did it." she said.

"Wait I'm lost, what happened last night? James asked looking at me with a … well a lost look.

"Chad asked me to marry him" I stated looking at the ring. Zora followed me gaze and gasped.

"Wow that's … wow." she said taking my hand to get a better look.

"So are you going to tell me how he did it or not?" Zora asked looking back at me.

"He played our song and when it got to_ 'I wanna make you my wife'_ he got the DJ to stop and just asked me." I said truthfully. We talked for a few minutes. I got up to leave and thanked them.

**Back in Sonny's room**

When I walked in I saw Chad siting on the couch.

"Hey sonshine." Chad greeted me. I went and put the babies in the playpen and sat next to Chad.

"Hey soon-to-be-hubby." I said smiling and gave him a quick kiss.

"I like that name, hubby, it has a ring to it." He said smiling as well. We watched T.V for half an hour then went to pack. At 1pm we were invited to a 'farewell' dinner. Chad, Tawni, and everyone else were down in the lobby waiting for the limo.

**At the dinner**

"Guys I'm going to miss you all so much, I've watched most of you grow up. Seen the rival between the to shows go from well hatred to fun loving and I heard about two couples that might have some news for us all." Marshal said as he sat. I knew he was talking about Chad and I and Tawni and Niko.

"Tawni you go first." I said.

"Well Niko and I have big news.." Tawni said standing as did Niko. "..I'm pregnant" Tawni said. Zora Portland and I jumped up and hugged Tawni.

"Congrats Tawni, Niko." Chad said.

"And now Chad, Sonny." Marshal said smiling wide at Tawni's news.

" Well I have news that Chad knows but no one else and I promised Tawni she would know after Chad." I said standing. Everyone looked up at me. "Well I called Lisa and we had a talk.. I will be starting my singing career when we get back to L.A." I said I looked over at Tawni.

"Sonny, Are! You! For! Real!!!????" Tawni squeaked. I nodded. She jumped up and hugged me quickly. The rest of the dinner went well and still somewhat sad. At 4pm it was time to leave and go back to L.A.

* * *

Note: what do you think somethings will change later. Since I finished before I thought I would I might get another Chapter in before I leave for my break.

So what song (of Demi's) should I put as her frist song?

Tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll try to add it in if I can. If I can't then it will apper in one of my other storys.

Review if you will.


	7. LaLa Land

Note: See I told you I'd be back before I go to spring break.

Tell me what songs you want to see and what you would like to see and I'll try to get it in there.

I don't own SWAC or the songs

**Two weeks later**

**Lisa's office**

"Hey Lisa, I'm ready to sign with the company and get started I already wrote a song" I said walking in to Lisa, my manager's, office.

"Oh hey Sonny, can I hear this song of yours'?" she asked as I sat down.

"Sure why not let me get the guitar" I said getting the guitar in the corner of her office.

I began to sing.

"_I am confident, but _

_I still have my moments._

_Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a super model_

_I sill eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me._" I started to really get into singing and forgot that I was playing for someone. I loved it and hoped I would get signed.

"_Some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I _

_Where I had my start,_

_Where I made my name_

_But everything's the same_

_In a la-la land machine. Machine._

_Who said I can't wear my _

_Converse with my dress?_

_Oh, baby, that's just me!_

_And who said I can;t be single_

_I have to go out and mingle._

_Baby, that's not me_

_No, no._

_Some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything._

_Because of where I _

_Where I had my start_

_Where I made my name_

_But everything's the same_

_In the la-la land machine._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_Cause nothing else is real_

_In la-la land to me!_

_Oh_

_Some may say I need to be afraid _

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I _

_Where I had my start_

_Where I made my name _

_When everything's the same_

_In la-la land machine_

_But, I'm not gonna change_

_In a la-la land machine_

_But I will stay the same_

_In la-la land_

_Machine_

_I won't change anything of my life_

_I'm staying myself tonight_" I stopped singing and turned to put the guitar away and was meet with a pair of green eyes watching me.

"Sonny this is the owner of the record company that you will be signed with." Lisa said seeing the look on my face.

"This is Mr. Mike Strickland. Mr. Strickland this is Sonny..." Lisa said only to get cut off by Mr. Strickland. "Monroe. I know I watch 'So random'. Its nice to meet you and you can call me Mike" he said.

"Its nice to meet you too Mike... did you hear me singing?" I asked a little uncomfortable.

" I heard enough to say that you are very talented and I can't wait to have you signed with us." he said. Lisa pulled out some papers that I had to sign.

After a long day of going over the song we finally named it 'La-la land'.

On the way back home I stopped and go a pizza for dinner. Once I got home Chad was in the living room with his guitar in his hand and his old song book on the table in front of him.

"Hey hon, where are the kids?" I asked he turned to look at me a little startled.

"Oh hey, their upstairs taking a nap. How was your day?" he asked standing up.

"It was great I got signed with Strickland records!" I said jumping in his arms.

* * *

So I was right I did get one in before I go on break which is tomorrow so I won't be able to update 'till I get back sorry =(

But on the bright side I'll come back with more ideas

'Till next time have fun in the sun and read and reveiw

**Loves, ****_Tabbyy_ **


	8. This is me

Note: Okay I'm back from my spring break it was great but I did miss writing.

I need some song idea's.

I don't own SWAC or any song that are used in the story.

* * *

**Next Day**

I wrote another song last night and finished it this morning. I named it this is me. I played it for Chad and the kids and Chad loved it. I went to Strickland records to day and meet the people that are in the band. We came up with the name Sonny's ways.

"So Sonny I heard that you wrote another song." said Mr. Strickland. I nodded and asked "Would you like to hear it?" he nodded. I grabbed a guitar and began to play.

"This is a little more ruff than the other song." I said before beginning to sing

"I've always been the kind of girlfriend

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say"

"But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know" I heard the drums begin to play and I turned to see that the band was adding their instruments and it started to sound great.

"This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed

to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found, who I am

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"

I looked at Mr. Strickland and said "I wrote this with Chad and it's a duet and this is his part."

"You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

This is me... This is me...

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

You're the voice I hear

Inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want to be

This is me"I finished singing.

"Wow Sonny that was great I think we need to get Chad in here and the two of you record it together" Mr. Strickland said standing.

**Later that day**

Chad and I went to his parents house for dinner and Chad had something he needed to tell me and his family.

After dinner we sat in the den and Chad stood up.

"So you know I had something to tell you all, so here it goes. I signed up to join the army..." he was cut off by two gasps from his mother and my self I did not see that coming.

* * *

Note: So this is how the name and story are connected

I would LOVE to know what you think of it and give me some ideas.

How will Sonny react??? What about his singing career??? What will happen next??

Review if you will and I'll try to reply if I can. And as always I hoped you liked/loved it.

'til next time

_**Loves Tabbyy**_


	9. Me myself & time

A/N: I have had a few reviews that I replied to and trust me I myself couldn't see Chad in the Army and that's why I put him in it just to see how it would play out and so far I think it's doing okay.

I still would love to hear what you want to happen. And tell me who I should have make an appearance next chapter because I'm stuck in between the Jonas brothers, Justin Bieber, & Jesse McCartney don't ask about the 'J' being the first letter in the name because I have no idea it just happened.

Anyway!

Don't own SWAC or any of the songs!

"What!?!" his mother and I asked at the same moment that we stood.

"I joined the Army" he said. His father stood up and went to hug Chad.

"Son I'm proud that you did that, but you didn't tell Sonny did you? I mean if you did she wouldn't have reacted like that." his father said after letting go of Chad.

"No, I should have though I'm sorry Son-shine" Chad said walking over to me. I hugged him tight to me and kissed his lips.

"Don't spring something like that on me. But I am okay with this the war will hopefully be over soon and you can stay home with me." I said. His mother then spoke up "Chad why would you do that I mean now when you could be singing for a living, it doesn't make since." she started to ramble.

"Mom I did this so I could protect what means the most to me and that is my family. I'll be at boot camp while Sonny is on tour and right as her tour is coming to an end it will be time for my 'graduation' from boot camp." he said. He looked a little agitated from his mothers comment. I wouldn't blame him her comment was inappropriate and rude.

"So you leave for boot camp next month?" I asked looking into his deep blue eyes. He nodded. "Okay so we have time to talk about it right now can we just talk about something else?" I asked sitting back down.

About an hour later Chad and I were back home and I was writing... well actually finishing a song that I had started when I started 'So Random'. Speaking of 'So Random' the movies would be coming out a week before I went on my first every tour and I was scared. Chad wouldn't be there waiting for me to come off stage or with me on the plane or in the bus or anything. Nothing seemed the same anymore.

"Sonny, you know I love you and me joining the Army is protecting you and the kids and the future kids that we'll have and it is protecting the world that they grow in." he said when we were sitting in the den.

"Chad I know and I'm fine with it. It's okay" I said looking up from the book I write my song's in.

"Chad, will you tell me what you think of this song?" I asked.

"Of course, why don't I play the guitar?" he asked and took the guitar from me and the music.

I started to sing as he started to play.

" I can make the rain stop if I wanna

Just by my attitude

I can take my laptop record a snapshot

And change your point of view"

I looked at Chad and smiled this was the way I wanted it forever.

"I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I

I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it,

I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it

to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I

was meant to be, I'm going to try

Cause I'm living the dream and I

know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it,

to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time.

I go where life takes me, but

somedays it makes me want to

change my direction

Sometimes it gets lonely, but I

know that it's only a matter of

my perception

I just entered this brand new world

And I'm so open hearted

I know I've got a long way to go but I

I'm just getting started

I'm over my head, and I know it.

I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it,

to show it

Whatever it takes to be what I

was meant to be, I'm going to try

Cause I'm living the dream and

I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best not to blow it,

to blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself, and time." I stopped singing and Chad stopped playing.

" That's as far as I've gotten what do you think?" I asked putting my book and the guitar away.

"I like it what are you going to name it?" he asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna name it 'Me, Myself, and Time'." I said once we made it to our bedroom .

"I like it and I love you, but I'm tired. Good night Son-shine" we crawled into bed. "I love you to CDC" I said. I feel asleep in Chad's arms and the only thing that was going throw my head was that I wanted to stay in his arms forever and never let him ago.


	10. The big day

A/N: Well choosing the 'guest star' was a hard choice but I made it, and who is it? You'll have to read and find out.

Don't own SWAC or any songs.

* * *

** a month later**

"Chad do you have to go I mean really can you go after my tour?" I asked sitting up in bed. Today Chad would be leaving for boot camp and I'll be heading on tour tomorrow. Nothing had really happened in the past month except we were preparing for me to go on tour without Chad.

"Sonny this will be over before you know it and then I'll be back with you and the kids don't worry okay you need to focus on the tour and giving your fans a show that they'll never forget." He said, I got up and put on my robe and walked with him downstairs.

"I love you Son-shine and please don't worry about me, worry about your fans." he said and with that he was out the door. _I'm not going to see him for a whole two months_ I thought as I sat down. Two minutes later my phone was ringing signaling that someone had text me. I ran to get it -luckily the kids were still asleep and won't be up for a while-.

I opened it and saw that the text was from Chad.

_I miss you already CDC_.

This made me smile I quickly text him back, _I miss you more and I love you and want you here Mrs. CDC. _

While waiting for him to text back I went to change since other than the robe I was nude. Once changed I saw that I had a text_, _

_Oh I wish I was there too and there is no way you could miss me more than I miss you CDC._

I laughed lightly.

The 'I miss you more' war went on 'till the kids woke up.

**later that day**

"So how are you holding up,Sonny?" Tawni asked as we sat in the living room while the kids took their nap. She had come over about two hours ago to keep me company. She would be going with me on tour so that Zora – who I asked to watch the kids while I was on stage – wouldn't be the only person there with me. Lucky me I knew Zora's mom well and she told me that Zora was allowed to go with me for the whole tour. This would be scary for me because Chad won't be there. Things will be odd but it will be fun as well. Lisa will also be coming as well as a lady from Strickland Records. The lady will be the one I work with more than Mr. Strickland.

"I'm okay for the most part I mean yeah it will be awkward with out Chad and then there will be that lady from the studio that I don't even know so..." I said looking at her. She looked as if she was going to cry. "Tawni what's wrong, you look like your going to cry?" She looked away quickly.

"It's the stupid pregnancy hormones they make me cry at times" she said. _Oh, I forgot that she was pregnant she hasn't started to show yet though._ I thought she really hadn't gained wight.

"Oh how far along are you anyhow?" I asked standing to go get more tea for her.

"I'm 3 months now and I think I'm starting to show but Niko says I'm not." She said following me to the kitchen.

"Tawni I almost forgot you were pregnant so no your not showing" I said. We talked until the kids woke up then we played with them. Zora came over at about 6:30 so that we wouldn't have to wait for her to come to the house before leaving we were all going to stay at my house the other people will be meeting us at the recording studio so we can get on the buses and head out to the first stop. This will be fun, right?

* * *

A/N:This was a filler as it wasn't long at all. I most likely will not add much detail about her tour but there will be some.

Should the next chapter be in Chad's point of view the first review I get that answers this will be the one I choose.

And check out my new story 'Mr. Emmett'

'Till next time

**_Loves, Tabbyy_**


	11. Missing you

A/N: So this chapter is going to be an experiment, this chapter is going to be in Chad's point of view. Please tell me what ya think even if you wanna bash go for it.

Don't own SWAC

**CPOV**

"Chad do you have to go I mean really can you go after my tour?" Sonny asked sitting in bed. I was up and getting ready to leave for boot camp.

"Sonny this will be over before you know it and then I'll be back with you and the kids don't worry okay? You need to focus on the tour and giving your fans a show that they'll never forget." I said as she got up and put her robe on. I_'m really gonna miss her but I must be strong so that she will be._ I thought to myself as we walked downstairs.

"I love you Son-shine and please don't worry about me, worry about your fans" I said and I was out the door. I was in the taxi on the way to the bus that would take me and others to the plane when I text Sonny.

_I miss you already CDC _

It didn't take to long for her to reply,

_I miss you more and I love you and I want you here Mrs. CDC. _

I replied quickly,

_Oh I wish I was there too and there is no way you could miss me more than I miss you CDC._

And it was on we went into the ' I miss you more' war. It ended when she told me that the kids were up.

**On the bus**

Walking on the bus I heard a voice say " Your Chad Copper, right?" I turned to see a man about my age give or take a few years.

"Yeah I am and you are?" I answered getting on the bus with this guy right behind me.

"My name is Randy Palmer" he said as we sat down in the same seat.

"Nice to meet you Randy." I said shaking his hand.

On the rest of the ride I meet many other guys and girls that are pretty nice and a lot of them watched 'The Falls' and 'So Random' and they were big fans. There was a girl who liked Sonny's music and she sang some of 'La-La Land' and she was really good her name was Alexcia. I told her that after this, if she wanted, I could see if Sonny would meet her.

When we arrived I found out that a few others that were on the bus were in the same barracks. There was Randy, who was married and looking for a better life before his baby was born. Aaron, who always wanted to be in the army all his life. And many others that blinded in together. The Sargent told us that who ever was in the barracks with us was now our family and that the barracks are our home from now 'till we leave.

_I miss Sonny and L.A and really food, this food sucks_ I thought to myself at dinner. This is going to be a hard two months.

"What are you thinking Cooper?" Alexcia asked. I looked up quickly and noticed that everyone at the table was staring at me.

"I miss Sonny is all, well and maybe some really food." I said, everyone laughed.

"Yeah I know whatca mean, I miss home too." Aaron said looking at the food on his plate. Everyone agreed that the food sucked ass and that being at home would be way better.

** Later that night**

It was about 8pm and we are running and doing push ups and other Military exercises. There were many things that would be different when I get back, I'll be in shape and it will shock Sonny when I can out run her. Maybe this won't be so bad, I mean I already have some new friends. I wounder what Sonny is doing right now.

"Alright go to bed your gonna need your sleep." Sarg told us. I was glad I could use some sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you think and should I do another Chad chapter?

Reviews make me write faster!


	12. Just Catch Me

A/N: So I lost my USB then I found it I'm so glad :D Its been a while but I've been planing my mothers day gift for my mother and she so loved it. I might start to wrap this story up there will only be 3 more chapters after this but I have made the choice that there will be a sequel or 2 it depends on how long I want to go. So I didn't really like writing in Chad's point of view but I will do the next chapter and then the last chapter for this story.

Don't own SWAC or songs

* * *

**SPOV**

Well its been two weeks and now we're in North Carolina at the state fair.

"Sonny, its time to get your cute ass on stage." Tommy, my body guard, told me. He has liked me from day one.

"Thanks Tommy, I'll be there in a sec." I said standing up in my robe. While walking to the center stage we did quick vocal warm ups.

"After this dinner?" Zora asked walking with me. I nodded looking around for Tawni.

"Um.. Zora where's Tawni?" I asked.

"She's hanging out with some VIP guys that came in about an hour ago." Zora said pointing up to the VIP section in the crowd. She wished me luck and I got up on the piece that rises up to the full stage.

"How is everybody to night!" I yelled as everyone started cheering once they saw me.

"Great so how would you like to hear a brand new song that no one other than the band of course has heard it yet?" I asked. All I heard was a roar of screams.

I started playing as did the band.

"This song is for Chad" I dedicated the song and all most every song I do to him.

"_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me _

_When you say goodbye_."

I started sing and the cheering died to listen to the lyrics.

"_Keep it sweet _

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass _

_But don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to sleep_

_to this beautiful moonlight._

_But your so hypnotizing_

_you got me laughing while I sing _

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_I can say this I'm unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_."

I laughed a little waiting for the next verse to come around.

"_Sing this high_

_Don't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Now fly away_

_So I can breath_

_Even though your far from suffocating me_

_But I can't get my hopes to high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_"

All I could think of was all the people I meet before and how they hurt me.

"_But your so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can say this I'm unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_Now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I can't open up my heart without a care_

_So here I go_

_It's what I feel_

_And for the first time in my life I know it's real_"

And Chad is the only one that I know has ever been right for me.

"_But You're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've get me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can say this I'm unraveling_

_And Your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_And when I'm out? please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_"

I finished with the song and everyone loved it. After the concert we had a meet and great then we went to dinner.

"Sonny, I loved that song." Tawni said taking a bite of her salad.

"Thanks Tawn. It was for Chad the day he left I had time before you got there and I just wrote what came to mind and it just happened." I said eating my burger.

"I don't see how you stay so thin and still eat like a trucker its insane." Zora said eating her veggie burger. I laughed lightly.

"I don't know, but I need to stop eating so much but I just can't help it lately we've been on the road and I've been really hungry" I said finishing.

**Later that night**

I woke up at midnight running to the bathroom throwing up my dinner.

* * *

A/N: Review if you will.

Sorry that it took soo long but I had family down for my mother's day gift and was having fun with them plus I just didn't feel like writing but I'm back :D

'Till next time

**_Loves, Tabbyy_**


	13. Want to but then again I'll miss you

A/N: 2 more chapters left in this story then the sequel will be up I'm thinking I might call it "Can't Back Down" the song from Camp rock 2: the Final jam, what do ya think? I dunno yet but it will happen like that... somehow.

Don't own SWAC or songs

* * *

**CPOV**

"So we all know why you have come here to this boot camp. You want to help this great country of ours well we have good news and bad news, which one would you like to hear first?" the Drill Sargent asked us. Its been a week and I'm already tired of it here. We get woke up at odd hours as test and the food isn't good and I really miss Sonny and the kids a lot.

Everyone mumbled a "Good news" even my self. If there was any good news I wanted to know that first then we can get to the bad.

"The President and the Prim Minster of Iran have made a treaty the war is over. The bad news is that you have to stay another week, but you will be given a chance to call your family and tell them that you'll be coming home, and another thing if there were to be another war you will be back here and in boot camp most likely to be shipped out so let's hope there won't be another war for a very long time.

"Wait, no more waking up at odd hours of the night and contact with the outside world this is so great I already miss home." Aaron said jumping up. This was indeed great I can go so my Sonny and the kids and everyone I miss.

"Alright men today as the rest of your time here will be free although you can not leave the base till next week. we will go in ABC order to use the phones. How many of you brought your phone and it is with the rest of your belongings that we had you put in a bag for us to keep?" Sarg. asked. A lot of us raised our hands myself included. " See me and I will hand them back to you and you can use it to call your family. Dismissed" Everyone jumped up, some walked out, some walked to the other Sargent to use the base phones, the rest went to the Drill Sarg. to get our phones back.

Once I had mine in hand I walked out to the parking lot and dialed Sonny's number. It rang 3 times then on the other end was the voice that I missed oh so much.

"Hello?" she asked. She sounded sleepy.

"Hello babe did you hear about the war being over?" I asked smiling to myself.

"Wait, what, Chad don't play are you... Are you kidding me? Please don't say your just playing." she begged. I laughed lightly. "Its true, I'll be headed home this time next week, I'll drop my stuff off at the house then fly out to meet you um... where are you going to be?" I asked looking around. Its unbelievable that I'm going to see her next week.

"I will be in New york... Chad I have something to tell you..." "Honey can it wait till next week when I see you?" I cut her off. "Ye.. yeah it can wait till then I guess." She mumbled a little bit.

"Okay if your sure it can wait but I got to go baby." I said making sure that it would be able to wait a little.

"Okay.. oh wait can I tell anyone?" I was surprised that she asked that I hadn't thought about it.

"No don't tell anyone at all, I can maybe make a very surprising appearance or something and sing that duet that we had just finished be for I left." She giggled a little then said " Okay that sounds cool oh I got to go Tawnis' coming, love you" I smiled even more. "I love you too son-shine bye." I hung up.

" Yo copper what you got planned to night?"Aaron asked. I shock my head "Cool we're all going to the bar you in?" he said indicating the group he was refreing to as 'we'. "Um.. sure why not there's really nothing else we can do." I said running over to them.

**Next week**

I was about to leave and I was talking to Sonny.

" You sure you sent the jet?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Chad I did I promise and there is a surprise on it in the very back." she said I could hear the smile in her voice.

"And are you up for meeting Alex?" I asked. Alexcia was going back to L.A with me then to New York to meet Sonny and get backstage passes to the concert."Yeah I'm ready to meet her." she said, we were all getting into the van to head over to the airport.

"Okay I got to go I'll text you" She laughed as we said our goodbyes.

"Aaron my man I'll miss you dude" I said as we got out of the van now we all were at the airport.

" I'll miss you too dude, but hey you got my number and I live in New York, maybe you could get me tickets for Sonny's sold out tour?" he said getting out and going over to the guard at the front door.

"I'll see what I can do." I said hugging everyone before heading over to the counter.

" My I help you sir." the lady asked.

"Um.. yeah Sonny Monroe sent a jet for me Chad Dylan Copper" She nodded then told us where to go. I lead the way Alexcia following not far behind.

On the plane I went to the back to find the gift.

"Well hello there" I heard a very familiar. I turned and saw something I've been missing. My Sonny.

"Sonny what are you doing here? Who's watching the kids?" I asked taking her in my arms and squeezing her tightly to my chest. She giggled and hugged me back.

"I thought I would be your surprise since your going to be the surprise performance the rest of the tour. And the nanny is watching the kids." She said once I set her down on her feet.

"Well you sure did surprise me. Oh I have someone who wants to meet you, she's a big fan and she can sing really really good. I also need you to call Lisa and ask her for two tickets and backstage passes for the New York concert." I said all in one breath walking to the front with my arms around Sonny.

"Alex this is my faience Sonny, Sonny this is Alex the girl I was telling you about." I introduced them. Sonny smiled and gave her a hug but she pulled back instantly. "Sorry, I'm a huger." she said, Alex smiled and pulled Sonny back into the hug. "So am I." I smiled at the two of them.

"Chad told me that you are a very good singer could I hear you sing something?" Sonny asked as they sat down on the the chairs facing each other, I sat down next to Sonny.

"Umm.. I don't have music." Alex said looking around.

"I have a sound system in the plane an have songs without words on it." Sonny reached for the remote and pressed a button and her music started to play. It was Catch me.

Alex began singing with the music.

"Before I fall too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye"

She stopped there. Sonny smile was even bigger, if it was possible.

"That was amazing!" Sonny said. The rest of the plane ride to L.A and New york I Sleep. I think Sonny has a new friend.

* * *

A/N: One Yes they do have bars on some bases the base where my brother is stationed has one.

Second I will finsh this story next week maybe but I will NOT do the sequals unless I get 30 Reviews or more ( more would make me happy) and thats only 5 more.

I won't start the sequal 'till I finsh Drivers Ed this summer can't wait Anyway... Review? **puppy dog eyes**


	14. Together again

A/N: One chap. after this then this story will be done and then the sequel will be up in 3 weeks. How many of you can't wait? I know I can't. Still need 3 more reviews before I put up the sequel and I have the name already and it will be... I tell you in the last Chapter Anyway on with the story shall we?

Don't own SWAC or songs

* * *

**SPOV**

So about a week ago I get a call from Chad telling me that the war is over and he is coming home. Now I'm on the plane going to the military airport to surprise him. He is bringing a girl back with him named Alexcia. He said she has a great voice and she is a big fan if my show and music. I wasn't sure about him bringing a girl back but I got over that when I first saw her.

"Alex this is my faience Sonny, Sonny this is Alex the girl I was telling you about" Chad introduced us. I smiled and gave her a hug but I pulled back quickly "Sorry I'm a huger" I said smiling a little. Alex smiled and pulled me back to hug her. She is so nice. "So am I" she said pulling out of the hug.

"Chad told me that you are a very good singer, could I hear you sing something?" I asked sitting down Alex sat as well.

"Umm.. I don't have music." She said looking around.

"I have a sound system in the plane and songs without words on it." I said reaching for the remote and pressed the button to turn on the music. Catch me started to play, I had just put it on the play list.

Alex began singing along with the music.

"Before I all too fast

Kiss me quick

But make it last

So I can see how badly this will hurt me

When you say goodbye"

She stopped there. My smile was getting bigger and bigger.

"That was amazing" I said as she sat back down. We talked about singing and fashion until the plane landed in L.A.

"Chad, honey, wake up we're back in L.A." I tried to wake him up. He just mumbled and didn't even open his eyes.

"Chaaaaaaaad" I begged shaking him slightly. He pulled me down on his lap which shocked me. He laughed a little then started to kiss me. I pulled away and he started tickling me.

"Chad stop, stop come on" I said still laughing

"Chad come on we got an hour then we have to get back on the plane and go to New york for sound check. Plus I told Tawni I'd be back at 4pm so let's get going."i said getting up and helping him up. We walked off the plane, Alex was ahead of us, we got into the limo and we were off to Chad and my place.

Once we pulled up I heard Alex gasp I giggled and got out. The driver grabbed Chads stuff and tool it in to the house. We walked in and Alex gasped again.

"I've never been to this part of L.A but this is amazing." She walked around looking at different paintings and pictures.

We showed her around for about 10 minutes she saw everything.

"Well I guess we need to head to the airport so you can get on your plane plus we need to be headed out too." Chad said as we walked to the limo again.

"Yeah I guess. You have my number and everything so just call me and we could hang out or something."Alex said as we pulled away. "Wait where do you live?" I asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Detroit why?" She asked with a look of wounder on her face.

"I'll be there in a week for a show do you want tickets or better would you like to do a duet with me?" I asked a little hope that she would say duet. "Sh-sure a duet would be awesome but what would we sing? I mean do you have a duet we could do?" she asked a little unsure. I smiled and nodded I reached into my bag. I found my music binder and pulled out some sheets of music and handed them to her.

"This is the newest song of mine I need someone female to sing it with me we could do it but don't under any condition let anyone at all see this. Promise me that you won't." I said looking at her. She nodded and said the thing that kids always used to say "Pinky promise" she held out her pinky. I inter locked mine with hers.

"So what is the name of this song?" She asked flipping through the pages.

"Worlds collide. I just wrote it when this tour started so Chad hasn't even heard it yet." I said as we pulled up to the front of the airport. We got out and the driver was left with all of the luggage. We walked in with out a problem.

"Well I guess this is it but I'll see you in a week. Bye Sonny and don't worry I'll practice when no one is around and will be ready to sing it with you." Alex said. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you but hey we'll see each other in a weeks time." I said pulling out of the hug. She went to Chad and hugged him. "Bye Chad I'll see you next week." She pulled out of the hug and walked to her gate. Chad and I made our way to our plane and sat. We talked about little things and we practiced our duet that we would be doing tonight. We also figured out how we were getting him on stage with out anyone seeing him. We decided that Zora would have to help us so I called her before we took off and told her to meet us at the airport.

Once we arrived our car was waiting. Zora got out and ran to Chad giving him a hug.

"Chad what are you doing here I thought you were in boot camp." she said Chad and myself just laughed. "You don't watch the news do you?" Chad asked as we climbed in the car. She just gave the look to shut it. "So we need to get you on stage without anyone not even Tawni can see. Hmm this is going to be interesting but I think it'll work.

**The Concert**

"Alright, alright now I saw a big box back stage can some guys bring it on stage?" I said acting as if I had no idea what was in the box.  
"Thanks guys" I said as the stagehands walked off. "Who wants me to open it?" I asked looking at the box from all angles. The crowed screamed and shouted. "Alright but I'm telling you I have no clue what is in this box!" I undid the bow and a card fell. "Oh there's a card. It says ' to my dear Sonny I hope your tour is going well I miss you and wish I could be with you Love CDC" I read out loud. I smiled a little Zora and Chad must have done that. "Hm its from Chad I wounder what it is." I said opening the front side so the crowed could see in the box. Packing peanuts fell out and Chad stepped out of the box. Zora ran on stage and handed him a mic. She walked off and I looked to the side of the stage and Tawni was jumping up and down.

"Hey how is everyone to night? Great we'll if you don't watch the news the war is over" he said as some stagehands got the box of stage and the peanuts up off the stage. "So Sonny and I have a song that we would love to sing for you all." Chad said as the band began to play.

I began singing.

"I've always been the kind of girl

That hid my face

So afraid to tell the world

What I've got to say

But I have this dream

Right inside of me

I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me

I'm exactly where I'm

supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want

to be

This is me

Do you know what it's like

TO feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Like it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, This is me

I'm exactly where I'm

supposed to be, now

Gonna let the light, shine on

me

Now I've found, who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want

to be

This is me"

Chad walked up to where I now stood and began his part looking me in the eyes.

"You're the voice I hear

inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'

I need to find you

I gotta you find

You're the missin' piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you."

By now we were turned bodies pressed against each other

We started singing together

"This is me... This is me"

He started his again.

"You're the missin' piece I need

The song in side of me

You're the voice I hear

inside my head

The reason that I'm singin'"

"There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I want

to be

This is me."

We finished together and the crowed went wild. After the show Tawni, Zora, Chad and myself went to dinner, then we went back to the hotel and strait to bed. And for the first time in almost a month I was in the arms of the man I was in love with.

* * *

A/N: So the last Chapter will be up by friday if it isn't I'll start the sequal early promise.

Review if you will!

Till next time

**_Loves, Tabbyy_**


	15. New life

**Screaming** This is the LAST chapter of 'Military Love!' **tears** its going to be weird to not be writing a SWAC fic so I changed my mind about when I would put the sequel up this week it might be put up **MAYBE** that's a big maybe. This chapter jumps some so try to keep up and read whats in the '**' thingys they'll help you some.

Anyway on with the Chapter...

Don't own SWAC or song

* * *

**CPOV**

**After tour**

I woke up with Sonny in my arms. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping, like an angel. I watched her sleep until my phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said slowly getting up, trying not to wake Sonny.

"Chad my man, how ya been?" I heard Niko ask on the other end a little excited.

"Great how about you?" I asked as I pulled on my boxers. Its great to be home after a long tour.

"Great. Man I had that audition today and I got it and since they knew that I know you they asked me to call you and ask if you would play the lead!" he said as I walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"W-What? I mean for real?" I asked, not believing this.

"Yeah dude look its what noon I'm still at the studio I can tell them that you'll be on your way.." "Yeah, okay let me tell Sonny, I'll see if she wants to come with." I cut in. I walked into the kitchen and saw the fridge open and someone looking in it. "Okay dude I'll see you in half an hour. Later." I said closing my phone and walking slowly over to the fridge. I saw Zora looking in the bottom.

"Damn Zora, you scared me, I forgot you had a key to the house." I said making her jump a little. I grabbed the orange juice and got two cups down.

"Yeah sorry bout that." She said standing up and going to sit at the bar with a yogurt.

"Yeah well I need to go tell Sonny I got to go somewhere and see if she wants to go." I said putting the OJ back. I went upstairs peeking in the nursery to see if they were all still sleeping. I went and got Taylor, he was the only one awake. I put him on my hip and grabbed both cups going in to get Sonny up.

"Hey honey, I got something to tell you." I said putting the cups down and setting Tay down on his feet and helping him keep his balance.

"Sonny Niko got me an audition for the lead in a movie with him." I said as she sat up. Tay grabbed for her as she stood and put on my shirt from last night and a pair of my boxers. She came over to me and kissed me.

"Well are you going to go or what?" she asked taking Tay and walking downstairs with her cup of OJ in hand. Lucky me I have _the_ best soon-to-be wife!

"You wanna go?" I asked as I followed her downstairs. She put Tay down in his highchair. I heard Jesse and Elizabeth crying as they both had just woke up. I went up for the... what felt like the millionth time. I picked Jesse up and changed her diaper and then did the same to Izzy. I put them in matching outfits, I think, and took them down to Sonny. I put them in their highchairs next to Taylor.

"So are you coming with or not?" I asked again. She shook her head. "No I wanna spend time with them right now but go quick so you can get back quick. I still need to tell what I need to tell you when you called me 3 weeks ago." she said grabbing food for the kids.

"Okay I won't be but an hour 2 at most. I promise." I said going to get changed.

**At the Studio**

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the man him self, nice to meet ya" a guy said as I got out of the car and walked over to Niko.

"Yeah and you are.." I said. He hit himself in the head playfully. "Sorry I forgot, I'm Ben the director for this movie." He said extending his hand I shook it. "So will you be the star. I mean when I was first shown the script I thought about how cool it would be to have you in it. So will you?" he said as we all got on a golf cart head toward a building.

" Sure it sounds like fun but what is the movie about?" I asked. The driver of the cart stopped at the back door. We all walked in and went strait to a table.

"Its about a pop star who knows nothing but fame, then this small town girl goes to L.A with her family, her sister is a big fan of the pop star and try's to find him. The girl ends up falling in love the guy and he her. She changes him and shows him that its not all about fame, well the girl and the pop star's Best friend do. The best friend will be played by Niko." he said handing me a script.

"Sounds awesome. Umm.. are we done for now I promised Sonny I'd be home quick?" I said trying not to sound rude or anything.

"Umm.. yeah Niko gave us your number after he talked to you so I'll call you a week before we start to rehearse. Tell Sonny congrats with the tour and everything." he said as I got up, Niko got up as well. We both walked to our cars in silence.

**Back home**

"Sonny, the guy that I went to meet named Ben, I think, said congrats for the tour." I said as I walked in. I saw Zora playing pic-a-boo with the kids. "Where's Sonny?" I asked taking of my shoes and putting my keys in the bowl by the door.

"She's upstairs. She told me to tell you to go up there so you two could talk." Zora answered not turning to me still playing with the babies.

"Thanks" I said running up the stairs taking them two by two. Once I got up there I walked towards our room, she wasn't there. I walked to the other rooms, she wasn't in any. I went to the room that had nothing in it and that's where she laid on an air mattress. I walked over and laid down beside her.

"So what do we need to talk about I'm all ears right now just you and me." I said once see looked over toward me.

"Chad I'm … I'm pregnant." she said looking away starting to cry a little. I didn't say anything for a moment, maybe a moment to long, because I saw her body shake as she let out a sob.

"Sonny this is … this is great I mean yeah the press will try and twist things but hon this..." I placed my hand on her stomach. ".. is our life becoming what it's supposed to be. Don't listen to the press or people who might criticize us because this is a life that we created, our child. Don't worry." I said kissing the side of her head. She turned to me and berried her head against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her.

We sat like that for about an hour then got up.

"This is what I want to do. I want to put Taylor in here, put Izzy in the room across the hall, and Jesse beside her. Then keep the nursery for this one." Sonny said placing her hand protectively over her stomach. I walked behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist placing my hands over hers.

"That sounds like a plan, but should we paint it or what?" I asked. She shrugged and turned in my arms.

"Lets wait till I'm at lest six months then we'll see." She took my hand and gave me a seductive smile and led me into our room.

**2 months later**

"So Mr. And Mrs. Cooper today you can find out the sex of the babies or do you not want to know?" Dr. Lovato asked as she walked in with a clip bored. I looked over to Sonny as she looked at me. She smiled her smile that says 'please oh please', I smiled back. "Yes most defiantly." Sonny said lifting her shirt to show her little bump. The Doctor went and got all of the equipment. Once she was back she began.

"Alright well it looks as if you have a boy and a girl. Congratulation. I'll leave you two alone for a moment." She said getting up and leaving.

I smiled widely at Sonny, she was smiling wide as well.

"We're having a boy and a girl this is amazing." She said once we had left the room. We started to walk outside but there was so much paparazzi that we turned around, quickly, and ran inside.

"Umm... is there a back way out?" I asked the nurse at the front desk.

"No Mr. Cooper sorry." I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called Tommy.

"Hey man look I hate to call you but we're at the OB and there are to many paparazzi out side that we can't get out can you come help?" I asked in a rush.

"Yeah dude just give me ten minutes and I'll be there." he said hanging up.

About ten minutes later he was there and we finally got out of there. Sonny called Tommy back once we pulled out.

"Hey Tommy why don't you come over to the house so I can tell you as well as everyone else." then she listened to him.

"Okay see you there." and with that she hung up.

**At the house**

Tawni sat, now looking like she had a beach ball under her shirt, next to Niko on the love seat. Taylor, Elizabeth, And Jessica were in their walkers. James sat on the floor with Zora in his lap. Grady, Portland, Marshal, and now Tommy sat on the couch. Sonny and I were standing in front of all of them.

"Okay so you all want to know what the sex of the babies are and I got good news for everyone. Boy...and a girl." Sonny says. As soon as those words came out Tawni jumped up and hugged Sonny then me, everyone else got up and hugged and congratulated us. Once everyone left after diner Sonny and I gave the kids a bath and put them to bed.

**2 months later**

We had just finished painting Jesse and Tay's room and now we're taking a break for lunch. Zora, James, Niko, Grady and my self were painting while Tawni, Portland, and Sonny took the kids and went shopping for stuff that they wouldn't tell us. But it being close to Valentine day it was something to do with that. I made a deal with the director of the movie that after the babies are born that I have a month or two then we can film and that's just what were doing.

"Zora why didn't you go with the others shopping?" I asked getting the lunch Sonny made before she left out. I put it on plates and handed them out.

"I don't want to go where they went." She said with a nasty look on her face. I left it at that. Lunch was filled with small talk. We finished lunch and went to work on Izzy's room. Sonny, Portland, and Tawni got back with wide smiles. It was only 4pm so it was still light out.

"Hey Chad, Niko, Grady James could ya'll help bring some things in? Tawni asked placing her car seat with Mary Alice, her baby girl, in it down on the couch. All of us guys followed Sonny out to the car. In the trunk was three toddler beds, and a couple of bags. I grabbed a toddler bed and a bag and walked in I sat the beds in the spare room down stairs and went to help Sonny cook.

"Chad go chill with your friends you've been working all day." She said as I walked over to help her. I did as she said and went to play rock band with the guys.

**Due day**

Well its Sonny's due date and we're at the hospital, Sonny asleep and me looking through a window at my beautiful son and daughter, Dylan Conner and Lyssa Starr. This is the start of a great life.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed and/or favorited this story. A big thanks to Nollapeli she helped me pick names while we were wasting time in class today :) Anyway Can't Back Down might be put up this week I'll try in between studying my ass off for finals and everything.

Till next story

**_Loves Tabbyy_**


End file.
